Beastboy and Raven's Relization
by ValuablePlayer
Summary: Everyone has changed, alot! Cyborg starts to date Jinx, Robin engages to Star, Beastboy and ?, Raven and ? what is going to happen. Our story starts during a stom. Rated 'R' for later chapters. Raven is younger in this story and Jinx is a teen titan
1. The Storm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the titans, wish I did but I don't!

This story is about bbxray. If you don't like that paring then don't read. Some things will be different so just go with me. There might be some starxrobin and some cyxjinx. Again don't read if you don't like the parings' Rated 'R' for maybe later chapters. Please read and review. Ages are:

Starfire: 17

Robin: 18

Cyborg: 19

Jinx: 18

Beastboy: 18

Raven: 16

Yes Raven is a bit young but just go with it okay. Thank you!!!

**The Storm- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

It was pouring down rain outside. There was an enormous storm going on. Thunder sounded as lightning light up the sky. It was 4:30 in the morning and everyone in the tower was asleep, except for one, Raven.

Boom, bang, boom! Raven bolted upright as lightning light up the sky. She could smell the moisture in the air. 'It's only a storm,' Raven told herself. She wasn't afraid of the storm, a bad memory had just popped back up in her mind, the night her mom was raped. She had been using the storm as an excuse for why she had woken up. Just then the shower door shattered all over the floor. 'Maybe if I go and get some tea then I will be able to calm down.' Raven slipped on her slippers and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

When Raven got to the kitchen, she filled the boiler with water, and turned it on. Raven pulled a cup out from the cabinet. She waited till the water was ready and poured it in her cup. She quickly inhaled the wonderful scent of her tea before slowly walking around the kitchen looking at all the pictures that hung on the wall. She suddenly stopped when she reached the one that was taken the day that they decided to form the titans. That was seven years ago. Raven was nine, Starfire was 10, Robin was 11, Cyborg was 12, and Beasboy was 11 at the time.

Raven looked very different now. She was short for her age. She had the palest skin ever and her violet hair went down to her shoulders. She had just the right curves and was very pretty, even if she didn't know it. Raven had started to wear normal clothes more often since Slade and BrotherBlood didn't really show any threat currently. She usually wore a pair of very baggy, black jeans. Her tops were either black, red, or dark blue. She also had one sweater that was black with 'BONG' written in red across the front. Her shoes were a pair of black/blue Etnies. Starfire just grew taller. She still had her slightly orange skin and flaming red hair. She wasn't as naive, but with a little(ok a lot)of help from Robin, Star understood the customs of Earth very well now. Her voice was deeper(not much)and she spoke as if she had been living in America for almost all her life. Her outfit usually consisted of a white, pink, or light blue/w 'Daddy's little Girl' in white and pink on the front. She also wore a tan or pink skirt. Every once-in-a-while she wore a normal pair of blue jeans. She had pink and white Etnies. Cyborg hadn't grown up that much. He had updated his systems a little so that he looked taller but that was about it. He had become a little bit wiser and didn't make jokes as often as he used to, though he is still a prankster. He also never gave up his love for cars or video games. You can often find him playing against Jinx on the GameStation or in the garage working on his 'baby'. Robin on the other hand had learned to loosen up a lot. Star had taught him a very good lesson on what his priorities were in life. He and Starfire had finally set things straight. Robin had left his hair the same(not grown out like in 'How Long Is Forever?'). He had gained a lot of muscle, probably the most out of everyone. His shoulders had broadened immensely. He usually wore tan shorts and an orange, a red, or blue shirt. He still never took off his mask. Beastboy had changed the most. He was now just as tall as Robin. He had just grown out of his boyish figure and was gaining muscle. He was also not into video games anymore, he spent his time playing guitar and listening to music. He went a little gothic you could say. He had gotten his ears pierced and also had his eyebrow pierced. He had joined a band named 'HalfWayThere'. He had gotten the band name tattooed on his shoulder. He wore black baggy pants and wore shirts with band names on them.

'Oh well! We all changed, except for Cyborg. He is even still into video games.'Raven sighed and went over to the couch to relax until everyone woke up.

At about 6:45, Cyborg and Jinx entered the room. Along with Starfire and Robin. It was still raining outside but the thunder and lightning had subsided. The power had gone out about 25 minutes ago. It wasn't Raven's fault this time, but it was from the storm.

"Well since Beastboy isn't here, Im going to make breakfast, "proclaimed Cyborg. He went over to the kitchen and grabbed a pan to start some bacon.

"Im going to enjoy watching you try to make bacon without the power."Raven said sarcastically. Raven got up and walked toward her room to meditate. 'This is going to be a long day!'

Beastboy had just finished another song for his band. He was going to show it to them during their next practice. 'Finally, I have been working on this stupid song for at least four hours straight this morning.' Beastboy headed out of his room to go and make himself breakfast. He didn't really care that the power was out, he could see well. When he passed Raven's room, he heard her chanting, " . . . Azarath... Metrion...Zinthos...Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." Beasboy stopped by her door. He was enchanted by her voice. He could smell her sent. It was of lavender, he knows for a fact that she didn't use scented shampoo or anything of the sort, that meant that the lavender smell that came from her was of her own making.

'Wow!! He had realized just how much he really loved her about a month after Terra had betrayed the titans'. Everyone had already noticed, they knew even before he did. It's kinda sad that he was that obvious, and also that they noticed when he himself did not. Oh well, time to move on.' Beastboy had to literally pull himself away from the sound of Raven's voice. 'Why did he have to fall for her? Why now?'

"Hey Beastboy! You missed your time to cook breakfast, and Cyborg is cooking."Robin smiled at the face that Beastboy made when he smelled the Cyborg had cooked for breakfast. "You could always cook your own meal. I bet that Starfire will just _love _to have some tofu with you."Robin smiled mischievously as he saw Star's reaction to what he had said.

"Sorry Beastboy! Robin promised that he would take me out to breakfast today. It is my special day out. I get to do whatever I want and Robin will tag along!"Star looked at Robin knowing that she had won this argument and that he had just bought himself a long day at the mall, movies, but also a day alone with Star.

"Well then, you two lovebirds go and have your nice day out. Beastboy can grow up and learn that he could always cook food for himself instead of having to have someone else eat with him."Cybog smirked thinking that he was smart for coming up with that good come back.

"Fine, "Beastboy frowned"At least I don't eat living things. I am good with the animals. You wouldn't eat me would you"He turned into a pig and snorted indigently.

"No I would never eat you!! You would probably just taste like old sock and sweat. Not everyone and everything are like you though."Beastboy decided to ignore this comment and just went on making his breakfast. When he was done, he ate and went up to his room to listen to music and write in his journal.

"Hey! Are you two done fighting now because I want to go to the movies like you promised?"Jinx made herself visible in the kitchen.

"Yes sweetheart!! Now we can go to the movies."Cyborg walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist messaging her well-toned stomach slightly. He started to plant feather light kisses all over the nape of her neck. He inhaled her sent. She smelled of honeysuckle, and she smelled really good.

Now Robin and Starfire were at the mall, Cyborg and Jinx were at the movies, Raven was in her room mediating and Beastboy was listening to music and writing in his journal. It was still raining outside. The lightening and thunder had started up again. Beastboy and Raven were going to be home alone all day. After about two hours of doing nothing Raven had gone into the living room to read and Beastboy was watching TV in the living room. They sat like that for like five hours when the power went out as the storm worsened. Beastboy yelled at the TV as Raven just continued to read her book. After a minute of yelling at the TV Beastboy went up to his room and started to play his guitar. He was practicing for the next 'Battle of the Bands' contest. Raven just continued to read her book. She loved it when there was a storm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay! That was really short. Im trying to make it good and add a lot of detail. Im only 14 so it's not like im experienced in this sort of category. Im working on other stuff. Im going to write another story about robin and star for those of you who like that paring, this story is mainly Raven and Beastboy. The title will be Star's nightmare. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me how it is. I want to know what I can do to make it better. Also it would be helpful if I was given some ideas because im sort of on a writer's block. Please review! ThankYou!!!


	2. Author's Note

Sorry guys, im soo freaken brain dead that I don't know what to write, please give me ideas cause I don't know what to write, thanks


End file.
